


To Be Enough

by CrashDevil (cjdevlin19)



Series: One Night at a Time [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cheating, F/M, Reader-Insert, Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:22:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24123553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cjdevlin19/pseuds/CrashDevil
Summary: Y/n has tracked the demon Marco to Cicero, Indiana.~~~~~~~~~~I’m on the third bar, Jonesy’s, when he walks in. Tall, bowlegged, bright green eyes and a smile. He’s got sawdust in his hair and lines around his eyes from safety goggles. Retired. Dean Winchester is retired. Never thought I’d see the-He’s got a family? Bobby said-That shouldn’t hurt.I watch him for a little while. He’s laughing, telling stories with some unattractive middle-aged man. Retired. He’s retired...and he’s Marco’s target.He leaves his jacket on the back of his chair when he goes to the bathroom and I walk past and swipe his phone from the pocket without his friend even noticing. 'Lisa' is his #1 contact. A bunch of domestic texts about groceries and baseball games and PTA meetings between them. 'Ben' is obviously the one participating in the baseball games. Refers to Lisa as 'Mom'. Dean's got a stepson. Wow.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/You
Series: One Night at a Time [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1647841
Comments: 5
Kudos: 42





	To Be Enough

**Story Warnings: 18+! HERE BE SEX!! DON’T READ IF YOU’RE A YOUNG’UN!!!** , cheating, oral (male rec), unprotected sex, mentions of harm to reader, scars

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Cicero, Indiana. I’ve never really been fond of Indiana. Not that I’m really fond of _anything_ these days.

But Cicero is where Marco is. After two and a half years of finding and questioning demons, torturing them in Devil’s Traps for information on Marco’s whereabouts, I finally found one of these black-eyed freaks that knows where he is.

“Keepin’ tabs on a target in Cicero, Indiana,” the freak said. “Ditched his old meatsuit. Watching a hunter for the boss.”

Probably easier to find the hunter than the demon, especially if he dropped his old vessel. I pull my cell phone out of my pocket as soon as I walk into my motel room. #1 on the speed dial gets me a landline in South Dakota. “Yeah?”

“Bobby, I need you to network for me, if you got a minute or two,” I say as I drop my bag on the bed.

“What’cha need, girl?”

“I’m in Cicero, Indiana running down a lead on a vamps nest,” I lie. I don’t wanna hear the lecture about Marco. “I’d really like some backup. You know any hunters in the area?”

He’s quiet for a long minute. “Not any that are still in the game...and why the hell are you still hunting solo? If I’ve told you once, I told you a hundred times, it-”

“Ain’t safe to hunt alone, I know.” I roll my eyes. “So, you got a retiree in Cicero? You mind givin’ me a number? I just need someone to take my head if I get turned. An AARP hunter can handle that, right?”

“I’m sorry, Y/n. He’s got a family now. I can’t, in good conscience, bring him back into the life. You want me to send Garth your way?”

I scoff and shake my head. “Nah, Bobby. Thanks, anyway.”

Just means I have to do this the hard way. If there’s one thing I know about hunters, other than the fact that we are dark and broken people who do this job for far more than just to save people, it’s that we drink...and that’s not gonna go away just because this guy has a ‘family’ now. According to Google, there are several bars in Cicero. I’ll stake out each one for a week. Eventually, I’ll find someone who has the traits I recognize as hunter traits.

And from there, I’ll find the demon that tried to break me.

I’m on the third bar, Jonesy’s, when he walks in. Tall, bowlegged, bright green eyes and a smile. He’s got sawdust in his hair and lines around his eyes from safety goggles. Retired. Dean Winchester is retired. Never thought I’d see the-

He’s got a family? Bobby said-

That shouldn’t hurt.

I watch him for a little while. He’s laughing, telling stories with some unattractive middle-aged man. Retired. He’s retired...and he’s Marco’s target.

He leaves his jacket on the back of his chair when he goes to the bathroom and I walk past and swipe his phone from the pocket without his friend even noticing. 'Lisa' is his #1 contact. A bunch of domestic texts about groceries and baseball games and PTA meetings between them. 'Ben' is obviously the one participating in the baseball games. Refers to Lisa as 'Mom'. Dean's got a stepson. Wow.

I flip through his pictures to see if I can find anything with identification on it, but I get lost in the selfies of Dean and his family. She's beautiful. Bet she doesn't have a single scar on her perfect skin. 

'Lisa and Ben in Cicero' will have to be enough because I have to get this phone back in his jacket before he gets back to the table. I walk back around, drop the phone in the pocket and start to walk away when I hear, “Hey!” in that familiar deep gravel. I run. I make it to my car and peel out of the parking lot before he makes it out to the parking lot. I’m sure he didn’t recognize me. He didn’t see my face.

I get back to the motel, pull out my laptop and start researching. Lisa Braden, yoga instructor and mother to Benjamin Braden...both native to Cicero. Selfies with Dean are all over her Facebook page, which she doesn’t even have set to private. She’s not the smartest woman, is she? But he looks happy with her...her and Ben. Happy looks good on him.

A knock on my door jolts me out of thought. I grab my gun and hide it behind the door as I open it just a bit. Dean is standing on the doorstep. “I thought that car looked familiar,” he says. He waits a minute before his eyebrow lifts. “Gonna drop that gun and let me in?” I sigh and do just that, clicking the safety on my Taurus and pulling the door open to let him in. He steps inside and pushes the door closed. “So...what was so interesting on my phone?” he asks, looking around the motel room.

I lick my lips and set the gun on the table. “Was trying to get an address without having to spend all night watching you,” I answer honestly.

“And you couldn’t just walk up and ask because?”

“Bobby told me you were retired, I didn’t wanna drag you into anything.” I roll my eyes. “Well, he didn’t even mention it was _you_ , but that’s neither here nor there.”

“Kid, just tell me what’s goin’ on. What are you doin’ in Cicero?”

I walk over to the bed and flop on the end of it. “I tracked Marco here. Found out he’s watching some hunter for whoever’s in charge down there now that Lucifer’s gone.” I take a deep breath and avoid looking at him. “Called Bobby to see if he knew any hunters in the area, he told me the only one he knew was retired...didn’t want to give me contact info because he didn’t want anything to jeopardize that. So, I started staking out bars. Some hunter customs never die off.”

“Thought you said you weren’t after Marco,” he says and I scoff.

“You didn’t _believe_ that, did you?” 

He shakes his head. “Nah. Not really.” He licks his lips. “So...the demon that carved you up is watching me. You think they possessed someone close to me?”

“I assume, but I don’t know how close would be close enough. I assume you keep an eye on your girlfriend and son?”

“He’s not my son,” he disputes. “And I give ‘em holy water once a week, just to be sure.”

“So, obviously a little less close. Coworkers, neighbors, friends...one of them is Marco,” I say, turning to shut my laptop and move it to my duffel bag. “I’ll figure it out.”

He steps in front of me and tilts his head as he looks down at me. How does he manage to look so soft? “Let me help.”

“You don’t have to do that. You’re out. Enjoy being out,” I dismiss.

“Look, I can help you with this. I get that you’re trying to respect that I’m retired, but-” He grabs my chin and forces me to look up into his eyes. “I don’t want you to get hurt, Y/n.”

“Why’s it matter, Dean? Eventually, I’ll go the same way every other hunter does...except you...because you’re retired.”

“That doesn’t mean I can’t help.” His hand drifts from my chin to the back of my neck. My heart starts pounding in my chest as he leans closer. He can’t be going for a kiss, can he? Not with that gorgeous brunette waiting at-

His lips press against mine and I whine into his mouth, grabbing his shirt and pulling him closer. I should be stopping him. I should be pushing him away, but I can’t. He pulls my shirt off over my head and tosses it across the room, pulling my head to the side and attacking my neck with his lips. “D-Dean, I-” He shushes me as he unbuttons my jeans and yanks them down by the pockets. My eyes roll back as he starts rubbing at my clit. “B-but what about-”

“Shush,” he demands, pushing me to the bed.

I shake my head as he starts undressing. “But how did we go from you helping me get revenge to you-” I swallow as he pulls his shirt off. He’s so fucking gorgeous.

“Shut up.” He smirks a little as he undoes his belt. “Or I will shut you up.” 

I can't help but smirk right back. "How would you do that?"

“Oh, you think I don’t remember how much you liked suckin’ my dick? Perfect way to shut you up right here,” he says, dropping his pants and boxers. “Now. How ‘bout you hit those knees for me?”

I lick my lips and slide off the bed to the carpet, immediately taking him in my mouth. Dean Winchester has one of the most amazing cocks I’ve ever had the pleasure of sucking. “Oh, shit,” he whispers, dropping his hand to the back of my head. “Just like that.”

For a while, I don’t care about Lisa. I should. I know I should, but I don’t. I don’t give a fuck about her or the kid or Dean’s normal life. I just care about the heat of him in my mouth, the salty precum on my tongue, the noises he’s making and how each and every moment I’m with him is turning me on more. When he pulls me up and kisses me, I almost forget how broken and ugly I am. When he gets me undressed and gets his cock inside me, I almost forget why I came to Cicero.

“So fuckin’ tight on my cock. Perfect fuckin’ pussy,” he praises and I almost cum just from the way he sounds in my ear. He starts kissing me as he thrusts into me and it’s so intimate. I shouldn’t have this. His eyes are closed, I hope he doesn’t see the tears when he opens them. “Cum for me, baby.”

I clench hard and his cock rubs my g-spot in just the right way to push me over. He cums a few minutes after, pulling out and making a mess on my scarred chest. He looks down at me for a few breaths before he gets off the bed and goes to get a washcloth. As he’s cleaning me up, I remember the smiles on Lisa’s face on her selfies with Dean. This was a mistake.

“So...demon-hunting time. Get dressed. I gotta make a call,” he says, pulling on his jeans and grabbing his phone out of his jacket. He walks out of the room, but he leaves the bar up so he can walk right back in. So, I can hear him. “Hey, Lees. Somethin’ came up, so I am not gonna be home for dinner...maybe a little later. It’s not a big deal. Nothin’ huge to worry about, but...I ran into someone that was friends with me and Sam and they said there’s a demon in town. No big, just gonna run the thing outta Cicero, send it back downstairs. Yeah, no, they’re real good at the job, probably don’t even need my help, but I’m gonna give it anyway to get it done and over with.”

He’s not using gender pronouns. Doesn’t want her to know he’s with another woman, of course. Of course...because he just cheated on her. Why would he do that? Why would I let him? I feel dirty...like I’ve let Dean break his relationship.

He walks back in and smiles. “All right. Let’s find this freak.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It takes four hours to determine that Dean’s neighbor is the demon and only forty-five minutes to trick it into a Devil’s Trap. Unfortunately, the vessel is alive. If I stab it with Dean’s demon-killing knife, I’ll be killing an innocent victim.

“What do you wanna do here, kid? Exorcism sends him back downstairs for an indeterminate amount of time.” His voice is all soft and empathetic...like he’s channeling Sam. I don’t want that. “He doesn’t get to walk free on Earth anymore, gets to be tortured for getting caught. I know it’s not the retribution you were lookin’ for, but-” 

“Crux sacra sit mihi lux. Non draco sit mihi dux,” I start. 

Dean looks to the demon, who starts spitting up black smoke. He looks a bit sad as he starts reciting the Benedictine exorcism with me. “Vade retro satana. Numquam suade mihi vana. Sunt mala quae libas. Ipse venena bibas.” We recite it a few more times before the smoke pours out of its mouth and seeps into the floor and down to Hell.

It’ll have to be enough. “Thanks for your help, Winchester. I’m sure you can get him home.” I start to walk out but Dean grabs my arm.

“You _can_ stay a little while, ya know?” he says quietly.

“I really can’t.”

“Why the hell not?” he asks, but he knows.

“You have a family, Dean.” I turn to look at him. “You have an overly understanding girlfriend and a preteen boy waiting on you two miles away. I’m fun for a night but I’m not worth ruining a perfectly good apple pie.”

His eyes go all sad. He must not have realized that he might lose everything. “Y/n.”

“Thank you for your help. Enjoy your retirement,” I say, pulling my arm out of his grip and slipping out of the shed. I really hope he does. He deserves the apple pie.


End file.
